The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention results to dispensers and more particularly to a dispenser device for dispensing small animal food or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing mechanisms are well know in the prior art, such dispensing mechanisms ordinarily including springs, articulated linkages or rotatable devices pivoted on shafts or the like. Such devices are typified by the devices illustrated in the patents transmitted herewith to the Patent Office under separate cover letter, such patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 352,925; 364,316; 516,339; 1,072,570; 1,449,485; 1,554,071; 1,569,990; 2,181,661; 2,570,640; and 3,847,305. The devices shown in these patents are utilized to dispense nails, animal feed, potatoes and nuts or candy.
Such prior art devices are unduly complicated in form and operation and not readily suitable for mass production.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved dispenser device which is simple in construction and operation and capable of mass production.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved dispenser device which can be used for dispensing food for small animals and is actuable by the small animal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved dispensing device having very few parts.
It is an additional object to provide a dispensing device having means for settling the contents therein after actuation thereof.